Generally, as we walk in shoes or keep out feet in contact with hard portions of shoes for a long time even in a stopped state, part of the foot skin turns hard, thereby forming calluses on the feet. Such calluses grow thicker as time goes, and in severe cases, they even split up. When the splitting occurs, it not only causes pains but may allow infiltration of germs through the split part, thereby causing infection.
In order to remove the calluses, a callus removing tool as shown in FIG. 12 has been widely used. To be more particular, referring to FIG. 12, a user removes calluses by holding a handle 200 and scrubbing off the calluses with a file plate 220 formed on either or both sides of a main body 210. However, since this type of conventional method requires the repetitive manual movements, the user easily gets tired to remove the calluses. Furthermore, the conventional callus removing tool is not hygienic because the calluses may scatter about in all directions, and also inappropriate for portable use due to inconvenience and an unpleasant look without a cover.